The Rhythm of Their Heartbeats
by SniperCT
Summary: Asami and Korra share a dance at Zhu Li and Varrick's wedding.


Korra was staring. In fact, her mouth was hanging a little open. Which was strange, because it wasn't the first time she'd seen Asami dolled up like this. She'd seen her earlier, at the wedding. Sat next to her even. So she didn't know why she was so affected right now.

"Korra."

Someone was talking, but she couldn't really hear them, not over the sound of the blood rushing in her ears as her heart started to beat an erratic rhythm. Asami was _radiant_, from the curve of her neck to the way the red cloth stood out on her skin or the golden necklace that made Korra's eyes dip down. Suddenly, there were nothing in the way of her admiring the other woman. No danger, no disaster, no demons in her head. Asami was beautiful and she couldn't look away. At least at the wedding she'd been able to distract herself for Zhu Li and Varrick's sake. But now, with the soft glow of the lights behind her...

"Korra, are you trying to break my arm?"

Snapping out of her daze, Korra glanced over at Mako, then at the grip she had on his arm. She let go and mumbled an apology.

The man rubbed his already bruising arm. "Are you okay?" He followed Korra's gaze, then looked back at his friend, brow furrowing. "Okay, seriously, _is_ there something between you two?"

"I don't…" Korra trailed off when Asami caught her gaze and locked eyes with her. "Wow, have you ever noticed how beautiful she is?"

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose and fought off a grin. "Why don't you go ask her for a dance?"

"I can do that? Can I do that?" Korra glanced at Mako, then got a determined look on her face. "I can _do_ that!"

He squeezed her shoulder a little awkwardly. "Uh. I guess you can?" Was this actually happening? How had he not _noticed_. Asami looked her age for once as she stared back at Korra. Mako thought it was a good look for her. And the smile on Korra's face really suited her, too. Despite her words, she still hadn't moved. He sighed and gave her a push.

Mako ran a hand through his hair to smooth it and someone moved next to him. An older voice said, "Ms. Sato and the Avatar are certainly getting close. She might be a little more smooth than my dear friend was, I think. Who knows? It could be the start of something great."

"Yeah…" Mako wondered who could _possibly_ be less smooth than Korra. He glanced over at Fire Lord Zuko and his back straightened so quickly that his spine hurt. "They're uh. This is weird, Sir. I used to date her. Them. Both of them. Sir."

The Fire Lord glanced at him, and his eyes darted around as he searched for something to express his empathy. He realized he might have put his foot in something so he patted Mako stiffly on the shoulder. "That's rough, buddy."

Korra tried to think of what to say as she approached Asami, but just like when she'd seen her again after her long absence, words failed her. The only thing she managed to say was a breathy, "Hey. You look..."

"Snazzy?"

"Beautiful. I said that to you earlier didn't I."

"I don't mind hearing it again." Asami flushed. "You look beautiful too."

Korra was certain that she was going to either faint, or burn up, or possibly both. But she was the Avatar, and she was going to dance with Asami Sato. She took the other woman's hand. "Come on, we're dancing!"

Asami laughed, and it was a lovely sound to Korra's ears. She followed the Avatar to the dance floor (or rather, was dragged willingly). A new set was starting, and she smiled down at Korra. "Next time you might as well just carry me over."

Looking up at Asami, Korra chewed on her lip. "Okay so I have _no_ idea what I'm doing."

"Just follow my lead." She guided Korra's hands to her hip and shoulder, and when she rested her palms against the Avatar it felt like they were going to burn right off. Having Korra so close, after so long, was dizzying. She knew exactly what she wanted and while she just wasn't entirely confident where Korra stood just yet she'd waited far too long to give up.

"Of course you know how to lead," Korra teased. Her eyes flickered up to meet Asami's.

"Well, Mako couldn't dance to save his life either. I had to learn to lead to save my feet."

After a fumble or two, Korra got the hang of it. It reminded her of airbending and before long she was resting her head on Asami's shoulder, eyes closed as they moved to the music. Asami smelled _really_ good, and didn't seem to mind that Korra wasn't allowing even the slightest bit of air between their bodies.

Nuzzling her nose against Korra's ear, Asami couldn't stop the gigantic grin that threatened to crack her face in half. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, or those silly little necklaces couples got that came in two halves. She sighed deeply, content to listen to the rhythm of their heartbeats.

"Asami?"

Korra moved her arms until they were threaded over Asami's shoulders and behind her neck. Asami had a momentary panic as she tried to find a safe place to rest her hands on Korra. "Mm?"

Warm lips pressed against Asami's cheek. "Thank you."

Turning her head, Asami searched Korra's eyes. "For what?"

"For always being there when I need you. For being so patient. You kind of picked me up when I fell."

Asami had to swallow her emotions before they overwhelmed her. She didn't know what she'd have done if Korra hadn't come back, or if the Avatar had been killed. Losing both her and her father on the same day would have crushed her. The thought made her pull Korra closer. Protectively. Possessively. "I'm happy to just be at your side, Korra."

"Always?"

"Always."

It was exactly what Korra needed to hear. She squeezed her arms around Asami's neck, then leaned up and touched their foreheads together. "I'm glad."

Korra found herself wrapped up in the warmth of their smiles. She never wanted to let go, and she was content to hog the other woman all to herself, until they were both danced out.


End file.
